Victorious
by luvmycandy12
Summary: Chaos is coming to Tori Vega's life. The 16 year old is starting a new highschool; but it's not just a ordinary school. This is Hollywood Arts. Tori didn't think she had real talent because she is hiding in her sister's shadow, but during a school concert her sister gets sick and she has to preform for her sister. She now starts her years at Hollywood Arts.
1. Chapter 1

**_Victoria 'Tori' Vega is played by Barbara Blank_**

**_Beck Oliver is played by Randy Orton_**

**_Caterina 'Cat' Valentine is played by Maria Kanellis_**

**_Robbie Shapero is played by CM Punk_**

**_Jade West is played by Eve Torres_**

**_Andre Harris is played by Alex Riley_**

**_Trina Vega is played by Layla El_**

* * *

**NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER! I don't want you guys getting confused on who is playing who so I made this 'Meet The Characters' chapter. I lost insperation to Futuristic Lover, so that's now cancelled :( Please note this is my version of Nickeloden's show Victorious! I'm only using some of the original ideas! **


	2. Chapter 2

Tori walked into the house and sighed, she hanged her jacket on a hook and placed her bag on the couch. She walked straight to the kitchen, she picked out a K-cup and placed it in the Tassamo machine. She knew it will take like 10 minutes so she went to her bag and got her pink mac book before heading back to the kitchen. She sat on the counter and logged on to MSN she saw her friend Kerri (Melina) was online. She clicked on her name and started chatting to Kerri.

* * *

**Hey! Whaddup? :) -smilebitch**  
**NM. U? -Paparazzi_Whore**  
**Waiting for my latte. And Trina -smilebitch**  
**Y Trina? -Paparazzi_Whore**  
**She's my bitch XD -smilebitch**  
**God Tor! So how was school? -Paparazzi_Whore**  
**I was with you dumbass -smilebitch**  
**Oh ya! AY DON'T CALL ME A FUCKING DUMBASS! -Paparazzi_Whore**  
**I didn't say fucking dumbass. I plainly said dumbass -smilebitch**  
**Bitch -Paparazzi_Whore**  
**I know I am! :) -smilebitch**  
**Fuck U! -Paparazzi_Whore**  
**Harsh! No cupcakes for you! :( -smilebitch**  
**WHAT THE FUCK YOUR MAKING CUPCAKES?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! I WOULDN'T HAVE SAID FUCK U! -Paparazzi_Whore**  
**Well i'm making you them! :) -smilebitch**  
**I FUCKING LOVE YOU! (No Homo) -Paparazzi_Whore**  
**I G2G see ya babe! -smilebitch**  
**Bye! -Paparazzi_Whore**  
**Smilebitch (Tori Vega) has logged off**

* * *

She got her cup of coffee and headed upstairs to her room. She had her headphones in listening to music on YouTube, she was talking to her friend Melissa (Rosita) they were chatting. Tori kept listening to music until she heard screeching. She got up from her desk chair and head downstairs she saw a man playing the piano they had and Trina singing. "Can you ever shut the fuck up?" Tori asked annoyed, Trina turned around and saw Tori "Hey baby sis! This is Andrew!" Trina said, "My name is Andre" Andre said. Trina looked at him "Andrew this is my little sister Tori" Andre looked at her "You go to Hollywood Arts too?" Trina laughed "No, I have the talent and she has the strong teeth!" she said grabbing Tori's jaw "Can you believe she hasn't had 1 cavity!" Tori smiled "I try not to brag about it!"  
Tori was laying down on the couch, with her head on the pillow and a warm fuzzy blanket. She was asleep, she knew that Trina will come in the house and use something loud to make her wake up so she put a pile of pillows to make her landing softer. Tori heard a knock on the door, she rolled off the couch onto the floor which luckly had pillows so her landing was soft. She stood up fixed her hair and shirt before opening the door "Hello?" he said before yawning, "Hey Ho Tori!" Andre said walking in "How may I help you?" Tori asked hoping she can get another 20 minute nap "I'm here to reherse with Trina" Andre said looking around for Trina "She isn't here. She went to buy food 35 minutes ago" Andre sat down on the couch oppisite of Tori. "What were you doing?" Andre asked, "Praying that Trina will stop singing one day" she said grabbing her pink mac book off the coffee table behind the stack of pillows. She entered her password before heading on to MSN. Andre sat beside Tori and saw she was on MSN when he heard the noise it makes when someone sends you a message. Tori was talking her friend Courtney (Maryse) "She's hot! Do you mind setting a date off between me and her?" Andre asked. Tori chuckled "She's engaged. To a guy name Brandon Milcha (The Miz)" Andre rubbed the back of his neck "Any of your friends single?" Tori thought for a minute "My friend Jessie! (Michelle)" Tori smiled.  
Trina walked in with 6 trays of sushi. "I got SUSHI!" she said smiling, Tori stood up and took 3 of the contaniers into the kitchen while Trina took the rest in the kitchen.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this week! :( I got sick so I wasn't allowed on the laptop. So when my parents and siblings weren't home I was secretly updating. I love ya guys! And I'm now better so I'm allowed on the laptop all I want XD**_

_**So I have this problem! I have dranken 14 bottles of water in 30 minutes! Is that bad? If you are a doctor or a nurse or studying health please tell me if I have a problem**_


	3. Chapter 3

Tori,Andre and Trina were picking out sushi they wanted. Tori got 5 red dragon rolls, 3 california rolls and avacado rolls. Andre got the same thing but got 3 spicy california rolls. Trina picked out 7 avacado rolls and 3 california rolls. "Andrew are you coming tomorrow to practise the song?" Andre sighed "It's Andre. And yes I am coming over tomorrow" he spoke after he sighed. "Okay" Tori spoke before grabbing her laptop and heading onto MSN. She looked through her 345 contacts and didn't see anyone she wanted to talk to. She noticed her friend Jenette (Natalya) logged onto MSN. She decided to talk to her.

* * *

_Hey Babe! -MusicLover_  
_Hey Doll! -CanadianBeauty_  
_What's up? -MusicLover_  
_Watching Norbit with Assy -CanadianBeauty_  
_Who the fuck is Assy? -Musiclover_  
_Alissa Von Cheecky (Candice Michelle) -CanadianBeauty_  
_Since when were you too friends? =MusicLover_  
_Always -CanadianBeauty_  
_Liar! -MusicLover_  
_Her parents paid me $100 to be her friend -CanadianBeauty_  
_Damn I don't mind being her friend! XD -Music Lover_  
_LOL ya -CanadianBeauty_  
_BRB -MusicLover_  
_MusicLover (Tori Vega) is now awa_y

* * *

"Trina you know Alissa Von Cheecky right?" Tori asked her older sister "Yeah the biggest bitch at your school" Trina replied "Her parents are paying Jennette $100 just to hang out with her" Trina's mouth dropped in disbelive "No fucking way!" Andre got confused "Who is Alissa Von Cheecky?" he asked "It's this bitch at my school who thinks the world revolves around her" Tori replied before chatting back with Jennette.

* * *

_So Babes? -MusicLover_  
_Wanna invite Kerri and Courtney to the chat? -CanadianBeauty_  
_Sure! Let me change my name -MusicLover_  
_MusicLover (Tori Vega) has changed her name to CupcakeQueen_  
_LOL really Tor CupcakeQueen?! XD -CanadianBeauty_  
_Yeah 'cause I'm awesome! -CupcakeQueen_  
_CupcakeQueen (Tori Vega) has added FrenchKissBitch (Courtney Mael) to the chat_  
_CanadianBeauty (Jennette Welling) has added Paparazzi_Whore (Kerri Charmington) to the chat_  
_So what's up? -FrenchKissBitch_  
_Apparently Jennette & Alissa Von Cheecky are friends! ^.^ -CupcakeQueen_  
_SINCE WHEN?! WHY ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH A BITCH?! -Paparazzi_Whore_  
_Her parents paid me to be friends with her -CanadianBeauty_  
_I gotta go! Trina is bitching for me to sleep so bye! -CupcakeQueen_  
_Bye Tor -FrenchKissBitch_  
_Bye Torz -CanadianBeauty_  
_Bye ! -Paparazzi_Whore_  
_CupcakeQueen (Tori Vega) has now left the chat_

* * *

_**Hey guys! I'm currently watching PewDiePie on YouTube! He is so fucking funny XD So i'm going to watch the rest of this episode then shower then update again! :) Review**_


End file.
